


[To be authorised Translation]Waited

by cat_pure



Series: Translation about Deadpool [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Wolverine (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, canadian husbands, sniktpool
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure
Summary: X特攻队（X-Force）解散了，但是金刚狼和死侍之间仍有未竟之事需要处理。所以，这会是一个设定在X特攻队解散之后，但Wade还没有失去死亡、机会之前的故事，而你会因此见到一个相当秀色可餐的Wade。标题起源于之前听到一首很心碎的歌，本文亦可配合该BGM共同食用：Our Lady Peace - Waited.





	[To be authorised Translation]Waited

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/892997) by [The13thDoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thDoctor/pseuds/The13thDoctor). 



> 我试图联系过作者太太，但因为这实在是一篇太久以前的文，太太一直没有给我回复:(，我猜想太太应该是退圈了。  
> 但我真的真的真的超级爱这篇文…所以如有侵权，请告知，我会立刻删文致歉。  
> （I' ve tried to contact the author of this work,unfortunately,I didn't receive any reply yet.While it has been posted in 2013,I guess she maybe quitted writting.I really really love this one and I hope u all could have read it.It's fantastic!  
> So,I'm very sorry for the private translation.If I tort a infringement,please notice me at once.I'll delete the translation,and post an apology to all.）
> 
> 这一篇里的狼贱简直是kink狂魔，尤其是Wade，完全遵循了官方给的看同人设定，比你们喵懂多了（笑）这是我最爱的文之一，很多用语真的非常地道，所以翻译过后仍附上了很多括号原文。  
> 那么，不多废话，祝食用愉快！

正文：

Wade有点醉了。

这是他第一次能够清晰想起过去几十年是如何被浪费荒芜，好吧，但那不包括像酗饮外用酒精一类的事情。因为他还没有产生幻觉，也没有感觉到自愈前五脏六腑都逐渐褪去功能的疼痛，Wade坚定认为，其实他还远没有喝醉呢。  
在场除了Logan以外，所有人都陆陆续续离开了这个告别派对，呃，与其说什么劳什子派对，不如描述成一群格格不入的人（misfits）把自己灌到愚不可及更恰当。醉醺醺而蠢到无可救药的人实在不乏少数，但Logan却十分清醒。

Wade止不住地咯咯笑了起来。  
可怜的小狼狼并没有喝到烂醉如泥（skunk），其实醉到不省人事还蛮有趣，有时候他感觉自己就处于这种醺然混沌的状态：每个人都躲着他，认为他是个糟心的麻烦。喝醉突然又像是变得不那么美好。  
“那么，老根儿（Logan），我也准备先走啦，趁着整个夜晚完全溜走之前，抓紧时间和我柔软的枕头来场约会，嗯…可能还得加上马桶（porcelain throne）一起。管他呢，无论怎样，能和你在一起工作真好。”Wade摇摇晃晃地站起来，没出两步就左脚绊右脚地踉跄了一下，如果不是一双温暖而有力的手掌及时抓住了他的胳膊，他还在想着下一秒他可能就要摔倒了。

“你动作真快。”他傻愣愣地说道，充斥在血液中的酒精让他难以思考——这绝对与Logan的接近半分钱关系都没有——他身上混合着皮革、威士忌与烟草的好闻味道，一点关系，都没有！  
Wade重重地吞咽了一声，在他想要开口告诉Logan他闻起来真甜的时候，肺叶所有流动的氧气似乎都被猛然凿漏，他的后背接触到坚硬墙壁的冰冷。  
“Wha——”

“闭嘴。你不会真的认为这一切都结束了吧，Wilson？”Logan涨红的脸上带着显而易见的愤怒。  
Wade茫然地眨着眼睛，像是才意识过来发生了什么：Logan本想要杀了他的，但是他央求Logan借给他最后一点时间去救Bob。可他还让他回到队伍里！  
他本以为那一切都过去了，Wade突然感到清醒了很多。

“我——你真的要杀了我吗？”话语的尾音终结在一声短促的抽气里，两根金属爪从Logan的手中伸出，直指咽喉的中间部分还卡在里面，抵住了他的脖颈。胸腔里锐利的疼痛让Wade在一瞬间以为Logan用另一副爪子钉穿了他，但当他意识到那是因为他发觉Logan还仍然（STILL）瞧不起他的时候，他真的希望原因是确实有金属抓进了他的心脏。  
这样的事他经历太多了，他绝非不习惯于被拒绝，或者人们打心底希望他死个透底，但是这是LOGAN，是Logan决定，又或者他想要让他活着，因为他也许是在意他的——而那可能根本就是因为他必须把他视作队伍里的一个资产罢了。  
即使就在短短几天前，Wade还想过要去死，可他视之珍重的朋友满心都想要杀了他的事实太痛了。

“非常正确。我确实要杀了你，趁着我能够做到，而你也能被杀死的时候，权当为整个世界都做件好事，清理不该存在的垃圾。”Logan伸出了第三根爪子，滑向Wade脆弱的颈动脉。  
“我救了你危险腐烂的人生，你这个不知感激的混蛋。”Wade拔高音调锐声道，他不想再忍受了，在他们一起经历过那么多该死的事情之后，这就是Logan想要的一切？“混蛋——来杀了我啊，用你最完美的手法杀了我。”  
Wade的手抓在他的手腕上，在他控制着Logan把拳头下移时，Logan几乎没有意识到他不自觉地收回了爪子。他的手停在胸膛前方，正正对准心脏的位置，如果Logan伸出利爪，它们无疑可以径直捅进最致命的地方。

“你在干什么？”Logan轻声问道。他盯着Wade的脸，他已经见过无数次的这张脸，即使之前带着伤疤，他也从未在上面见过如此…受伤的神色。  
“来啊，Logan！就这样插进来，我甚至不会立刻死掉，而你在那之前还可以充分享受到观赏我一点点变得痛不欲生的快乐。你一定会喜欢看着垂死之人眼中最后的生命之火微弱消亡的过程，你总是喜欢切开我、撕碎我，那就来啊。”说到最后时，Wade几乎是在尖叫。  
“谁说我想看到你痛苦？”Logan突兀地问道，仍旧怔愣地看着Wade的脸。他从来都不知道Wade会有这样的情感，他一直以为他像个反社会人格。

“得了吧，狗娘养的杂种，我怎么不了解你呢？我知道你喜欢杀戮，喜欢鲜血，最好的一点还有，我终于可以第一次真切全心去感受（FEEL）你那对愚蠢的爪子，因为我现在没有处于无休止的疼痛里了！动作快点啊！我们的电话线已经响起来了！杀死一个队友！还可以免费处理装运！”  
“你他妈在胡说八道什么？疼痛？我还没刺进去呢。”Logan试图后退，而Wade还在不停地把他拉得更近，他不知道为什么他让，或者说他还在听这个精神不正常的家伙继续说下去。他正努力让自己不要过度倾注于Wade简直见鬼的好看这件事上，即使他现在醉醺醺的，又处于情绪激动的状态，可那只让他琉璃一样澄澈的蓝眼睛更加明亮，衬得他如此朝气蓬勃（YOUNG）。  
“省省吧，哥们！你没读到过我的团队介绍吗？癌细胞与自愈因子无时无刻不在我体内交战，我整个人就是一个痛苦持续不断的奇妙场所（wonderland），永无休止。哪怕我在生长一根毛发，我都十分确定那会带来怎样的疼痛。但现在好了，它消失了，在那之后我感受过最接近的感觉也不过恶性疫病渐渐扩散向全身。”

Logan眯起双眼，这是胡言乱语，这必须是胡言乱语。他越来越能清晰地感受到Wade到底离他有多近：他的胸膛因愤怒而起伏着，湿漉漉的脸上沾着泪水。他从来没见过Wade为任何事而哭，这副脆弱受伤的模样让他的胸腔因被内疚感浸没而升腾起疼痛。他知道他应该做什么，但是他突然没办法确定他可以继续下得去手。  
“别他妈那么信誓旦旦！我能感受到，所有的疼痛与疾病，我已经感受的不能更多了。你想让我相信那就是你一直以来的感受吗？”Logan微微移动着，爪尖划破了Wade的衬衫，努力说服他自己按原本计划杀了这个年轻的雇佣兵。Wade在他手下颤抖着，伤痛、愤怒还有一些Logan看不清的情绪藏在他的眼底。  
Wade苦涩地笑了起来，“你习惯了，Wolvie。积年累月，你才习惯了这些，但是我不能死，所以我必须他妈振作起来。我不得不活着，因为选择另一条我虽然可以轻松解脱的路，意味着那些使我变成这副模样的人可以安然逍遥法外。我们完全不同，Logan。”

“我们并非截然不同。”Logan反驳道，尽管他的声音听起来像是不相信一样。  
四肢百骸都向他叫嚣着停止他的动作，他忍不住伸出手拭过Wade湿润的脸颊。从未有过像此刻这样，他与Wade之间不是以伤痕累累和自愈因子而收尾。漫无止境的痛苦足以让任何一个人变得古怪而残忍，像是一个怪物，他想要憎恶Wade，但他无比清楚Wade一点都不坏，可能道德观念上存在一些问题，但绝对谈不上凶恶。  
他应该知道的，他应该嗅到的。Logan朝着Wade压近，呼吸着他身上的味道：辛辣的甜香混杂着他先前酗饮的酒水未散尽的味道，还带着一点点血锈与汗水的气息。吸入鼻腔的味道直直冲向他的下身，这不（could NOT）该发生的，这绝不该让他产生兴奋的欲望。所有的一切都好像出了错误，看在上帝的份上，他本想要杀了这家伙的。  
“你也去过那些九头蛇的基地，却对那些定期寻求健康保险的呆子毫无兴趣。你做雇佣兵的时间，几乎比我活着的时间都要更久了。每次我试图变得更好时，人们总是告诉我根本就是个恶棍，我是由于错误的原因才做了什么好事。可实际上谁他妈在意原因是什么呢？只要做完了好事就足够了啊。”

Logan眨了眨眼睛，他想和他争论，告诉Wade他当然比他更好，但是他不能。他总是在和他的本性挣扎，Wade嘲笑地看着他，好像他刚打赢了一场什么了不起的语言辩论似的，尽管Logan根本就没有参赛。Logan无可逃避地感受到灼烧在下腹里的激情膨胀，身体对Wade这种糟糕的反应让他讶然。  
他不想杀Wade。  
Logan恼火异常，但是失去自愈因子就他妈的能杀死他吗？从此以后再也不会有给他生活惹麻烦的Wade Wilson？

“还有，你他妈为什么见鬼一样擦掉了我脸上该死的眼泪？你突然之间被一个言情区的小女孩接手续写了吗？我向上帝发誓，如果你不赶快对我做点什么的话，我就拿刀剖出你的脏器，然后用塑料易爆品填满你的壳子，吹起你毛绒绒的…（furry-mrphhs…）唔——”Wade的谩骂在Logan把他按到墙壁上压下亲吻时被截断。在那一瞬间，Logan以为Wade会推开他，然而Wade很快就回吻了过来。  
“对不起。”Logan拉开了两人的距离歉意道。

“为——为什么（wha—）吻我？”Wade目瞪口呆道，他实在不能确定Logan接下来是准备把爪子捅进他的要害，还是再次吻上来。  
“不…你说的对。我…我不应该…该死的，Wilson，我不想让你死。”  
“所以…你选了一个非常…可笑的方式来展示你这种想法，几乎震住了我和所有读者…”

Logan靠得更近了，想要再度品尝（taste）Wade的欲望压过了一切。Wade试图向后躲避，但他的背早已抵在墙壁无路可退。Logan锋锐的金属爪划破了Wade衬衫剩余的完好部分，他深深地吸了一口气，Wade的味道填满鼻息的感觉迫使他发出满足的喟叹。他重新辗转上Wade的嘴唇，以最热烈火辣的方式交叠纠缠，在他们的身体因他的施力而贴得更紧时，Wade从喉腔哽出一声呻吟——尝起来就像是苏格兰威士忌，又像是在碰撞到一起前他吃过的樱桃甜挞——凡所能形容，这都一定是他能有幸品尝的最美好的味道。  
“我肯定是世界上最混乱的人了——你刚刚（JUST）还像是准备杀了我，但是现在我还在让你的舌头钻进我的嘴里翻搅。如果我有一个心理医生，他们肯定会怀疑我的人生判断，并告诉我接下来会发生的应该是我带有严重BDSM倾向（kink）的什么play。”Logan的嘴唇移贴上他的喉咙时，Wade艰难喘息道。爪锋划出的细小伤痕被反复亲吻舔舐，激起Wade瑟缩战栗。

“这是强制爱（sex pollen）？幻境（faeries）？或者…你其实是斯克鲁人（Skull）？难道我是个斯克鲁人？”在Logan的一只手去解他的裤子时，Wade感觉他的下巴一定快要掉下来了。  
“闭嘴，Wade。”Logan低喝道，用力吮吸着Wade脖颈，留下鲜艳的标记。Wade的裤子被扯开，里面一丝不挂完全真空的场景（went commando）让他的呼吸变得更加粗重。Logan的手指环握上本该在内裤里蛰伏的性器，在给予到它轻柔的挤压时，Wade嘴里发出色气的呻吟。  
“我在做梦吗？或者，上帝啊，Logan，我们他妈的（what the hell）在干什么？”他呜咽道。  
“这不是梦，小家伙（Bub），我很抱歉伤害到你，但是我会补偿你的。”Logan的唇角挑起轻笑的弧度，为什么他在一开始没有这样做？  
看着Wade呜咽，呻吟，掌控他，渴望他。  
这一切都那样不可思议。

“等等！所以…嗯…天啊，Logan，就稍微等一下！”Wade喘息着，轻推着Logan让他稍微与自己分离，“如果我不这么做，你会立刻再杀了我吗？”  
Wade水蓝色的眸子睁大，张启的唇还在微微喘气。Logan拉开彼此的距离，紧握住他的手摇头道，“不…上帝，当然不，Wade。如果你不想做，我绝不会勉强你。GOD，我发誓，如果你说‘不’的话，我一定不会伤害你。我们可以停下来，如果——”

这一次轮到Wade将他以吻封缄，Wade细长的手指缠绕上Logan的头发拉扯，惹得对方发出舒服的轻哼，他决定过后把这条（THAT）小事也记录进“嘲笑金刚狼的事情”列表。  
“好的，”Wade说道，“我只是想确定一下这不是一场权力支配体验（power trip）或者什么强暴情景（non con situation），因为我不太搞得定那类设定——无论顺从与否，最后都会以一个淫乱放荡的Wade收尾。呃，我的意思是，你真是辣透了，狼仔，但是——”  
“Wade，闭嘴。”Logan难以忍受地呻吟道——因为些许恼火，而并非激情，“大概我们该让你的嘴一直处于忙碌状态。”

Wade从滑脱挂在他膝盖间的裤子里迈出来，在抱怨Logan还一丝不苟穿着整齐前，反而先又傻笑了起来。他灵活的双手扯下Logan的白色背心——那似乎深受Logan的喜爱，然后转移到他可笑的大皮带扣上。这期间Wade一直好奇，那会不会像一些碰瓷的人或者汽车一样，他摸过之后就不得不进行点赔偿，直到那根愚蠢的皮带终于被他搞定。他拉开不顺眼已久的裤子，蹲下身把Logan含进了嘴里。  
Logan的手几乎在同一刻就落在了墙壁上以支撑住他的身体，包裹着他的口腔太热了，他的另一只手插进Wade柔软的深棕色短发里，夹杂着咒骂呻吟出Wade的名字。Wade的嘴角翘了起来，在Logan飙出粗话时得意地轻哼，他含住前端吮吸着，一边用手抚摸Logan。Logan轻轻揉了揉他的头发，像是渴求着甜蜜而温柔的招待，但Wade没有去做二者中的任何一个，他深深地把Logan吞进嘴里，直到头部顶进他的喉腔迫使他发出呻吟。年长的佣兵低吼着用力抓紧了他的头发，Logan很快就意识到，他越是粗暴，Wade就会回予越热情的吞吐和吮吸。  
Logan扶起他的身体推抵到角落，光裸的后背接触到大片冰凉的墙壁，Wade应激般发出明显的喘息，他用手背磨蹭着嘴角来不及吞咽的透明液体，但是Logan将他的手臂桎梏按过头顶，细密地舔舐过他的下颌与牙床，Wade局促不安地扭动着，急切地渴求触碰Logan。  
Logan松开他的手腕，欣赏着手掌游走过的完美躯体，无论是否覆有伤疤，Wade的身体都性感得一塌糊涂。在他涨到发疼的阴茎被抓住时，Wade的后背弓起，火热的手掌来回撸动着，Logan发现只能顾及发出喘息和呻吟的这一刻几乎是他所熟知的 Wade最安静的时候，他必须得把这个写进“让Wade闭上臭嘴（Shut The Fuck Up）的方式”清单。

“Jesus，Logan，你是准备操我，还是准备抓着一把凿子，再去找点大理石，为我的美妙刻一座雕像？”Wade揶揄道。  
Logan笑了起来，很大程度上是为了Wade难得如此安静，他圈着Wade朝距离他们最近的一张桌子走去，在把所有的东西都扫落到地板上前，那上面堆满乱七八糟的杯子与空酒瓶，维持着背对的姿势被推倒在桌面时，Wade发出细短的尖叫。  
“操你的，Logan，看看你弄得满地狼藉，这是什么色情片现场吗？而且如果是你的话，那最好去找点润滑液，因为如果你觉得我会让你用唾液或者前液的话，你就是个白——哈啊（idi—ohgod）…”Logan的手掌重重落在Wade的屁股上，成功让喋喋不休的年轻佣兵闭上了嘴巴，同时默默在脑海中更新了清单列表，有关于Wade和打屁股（spanking）。

“你那漂亮的小脑袋瓜（pretty little head）还是先不要担心那么多了。”Logan说着，手掌拍打到另一边臀瓣发出清脆的响声，看着羞耻和快感引起身下的躯体愉悦地弓起脊背，“唔…打屁股情节（a spanking kink），嗯？”  
Wade试图吼叫诅咒，可惜从嘴里发出的声音无一不是细碎的咕哝，“Logan…求你（Logan please!）…”  
“求我什么（Please what?）？”Logan继续制造着响亮的拍击声，无辜地问道。  
“求你…求你操我（Please please fuck me）。”Wade哀求道。听到Wade向他这样告饶的一刻让Logan硬得快要爆炸了，晶亮的汗水流淌在Wade微微摇晃的蜜色躯干，他的背像是上满弦，拉起漂亮的弧，红通通的臀瓣翘高，Logan起身向相反方向的靠墙储物柜走去时，Wade呜咽起来。

“你…呜、你要去哪（Wha—Where are you going?!）？！”Wade委屈地问道，他的身体压低在桌面，弯折成不可思议的角度，看起来情色而堕落。  
Logan转过头看着他潮红的脸，吻住他已经被啃咬到有些肿胀的嘴唇，微笑道，“是你说不准用唾液或者前液，当然是去从我的储物柜里拿润滑液，难不成要这样硬来吗，笨蛋。”  
Wade眨了眨眼，“…在你储物柜里的润滑液，嗯？…看来你经常做这些事？坏孩子（dirty dirty boy）？”  
Logan哼了一声，在储物柜里快速地翻箱倒柜，把那个没开封的小瓶子拉出来，“我只是喜欢为一切做好准备。”  
“就像个童子军似的（fuckin’boyscout），在我还没有老死之前，现在，过来操我。”

Logan像个无耻的混蛋（ASSHOLE）一样慢悠悠地闲逛（SAUNTERING）回来，往手心挤了一堆润滑液涂抹在他的勃起上，这一次Wade成功咒骂出声——这个狂妄愚蠢的混蛋——简直性感得要命。  
混蛋停在他的背后，滑腻的手指没费什么力气就没入他身体里，猛然被侵入的感觉让Wade小声呜咽着。Logan轻轻按压过他的内壁深处，异物的抽送引起那里紧张的推挤，Logan的手安抚着Wade绷直的背，温柔地进行着扩张。  
“再多…再多一点（More more more）。”Wade像是低吟咒语一样地呢喃着，Logan听话地挤进了第二根手指，有点粗暴地打开Wade的肠肉，咬紧牙关抗拒着抽出手指去掌掴身下这具晃动的温热身体的冲动。他明明不想伤害Wade，他想让他心慕他，他想让他渴求他。

“Logan…如果你再不干我，我就杀了你！我对天发誓，我会变成一个该死的变态杀人狂…杀掉每一个我见到留着侧鬓胡茬体毛旺盛的家伙——我是认真的！”Wade恶声威胁道。  
Logan忍不住被逗笑了起来，他抽出手指直起身，缓慢地顶进这个总是吵闹的雇佣兵体内，这个时不时就给他的生活带来别有生趣的麻烦的家伙，那感觉太美妙了，他真的，真的在努力试图轻缓动作了。  
“嗯啊啊…终于…（FINALLY）”Logan灼热的欲望打开他的身体时，Wade几乎发出尖叫。Logan把他紧按在桌面上，重重地撞进小穴里，层叠的肠肉挤压上来，Wade每一声呻吟与呜咽都鼓舞着他更加凶猛地驱使。打桩般的律动摇晃着金属圆桌，Wade发软的手指摸向自己可怜的性器，晃动着腰臀迎合着Logan近乎暴力的抽插。  
他听见Logan在他耳边呢喃倾诉，告诉他，他感觉有多棒，他到底有多完美。距离上一次有人如此热烈地索取他已经过去太久了，从Nate之后就没有…去他的，从来都没人索取（TOOK）过他。每一下撞击都让他沉溺，前列腺一次次被重碾过，Wade的眼前闪烁起荧荧的星光，背骨上传来的疼痛加成了更多的快感，一下比一下更猛烈的操干把他快变成失去理智的野兽，肠壁用力绞紧，使Logan发狂地喊着Wade的名字。

Logan似乎终于发现了Wade抚慰自己的动作，他有点不满地拉开Wade骨节分明的手掌，在他退出他的身体前，他都不会允许他有任何自我触碰的机会。Logan把他抓在手里揉弄时，Wade发出不满的哼声，他恶意放缓激烈的冲刺，看着身下的雇佣兵试仍试图再次拉起节奏。Wade无意识的呻吟和哀求让他从发梢感到愉悦的享受，阴茎从小穴里拉出时，Wade抗议的声音甚至带上了哽咽，他翻转过Wade发软的身体，将他精瘦的长腿拉高过肩膀，面对着他以一个崭新的角度猛然插进紧致而柔软的小穴里。  
“呜…Logan，嗯、啊啊…Logan、Logan…”重新被冲进深处时，Wade弓起后背拔高音调发出浪叫，Logan用力地吻住他，攫取他火热的唇舌，庆幸于Wade是他所遇见过的除了蜘蛛侠以外最柔韧的男孩。他伸手快速撸动着Wade坚硬的欲望，如人所愿地加快了顶弄的步调，换来Wade甜美的啜泣声。

Wade几乎没办法想起他不处于疼痛中的性爱了——感觉如此美妙，他永远都不想结束这场激情。没有癌细胞焦灼的疼痛时快感如此汹涌，几乎将他完全湮没而窒息，高潮来临时，他失控般地呜咽和啜泣。  
Logan像是要穿透他一般做着最后的冲刺，低吼着他的名字灌满已经水淋淋的小穴，Wade漫无边际地想着，就算他刚刚没有射出，Logan饱含情欲的声音也会将他高架在悬崖边缘。Logan趴在他身上粗喘着，汗水从他的脸颊滑落，连发尾都潮湿不堪，Wade从未见过如此美丽的场景。  
Logan有些惋惜地呼吸着，缓慢地滑出了Wade又紧又热的身体，失落的空虚感让Wade低低地呻吟了一声。Logan倚在他身上，用舌头一点一点细致地舔净Wade高潮时小腹上沾染的白色污浊。

“你个自带各种怪癖设定（kinky bastard）的变态。”Logan的手指磨蹭着他的小腹，Wade脱力喑声道。  
“但你喜欢。”  
“嗯哼（Memhm）…”Wade含混的声音里饱含着困倦。  
Logan看起来对于那块被舔净的小腹满意极了，Wade摇晃着试图站起身，发软的身体几乎踉跄栽倒，不久前刚扶住过他的那双温暖有力的手掌在他撞到墙壁前稳稳接住了他，不同的是，接着就将他打横抱起。

Logan的嘴唇与他交融在一个甜蜜的亲吻里，Wade在疲惫的情潮余韵里探出舌尖，幸福地从Logan的嘴里尝到属于他自己的味道。  
“再坚持一下。”Logan放柔声音唤道，抱着Wade走进隔壁房间里。一张单薄的床与老旧的梳妆台组合简单摆放，除了一架Wade猜测应该是摆满Louis L’Amore的小说的书柜外别无他物。Logan几乎是满腔爱宠地将怀里的人轻放到床上，然后自己也爬进被窝躺在他身旁。  
“你真浪漫。”Wade像是撒娇一样含混的语调惹得Logan笑了起来，他拉起被子将两人包裹在一起。  
“睡吧，宝贝（baby）。”

Wade咯咯笑了起来，拱进他的怀里依偎着宽阔安心的胸膛，“你管叫我宝贝。”  
Logan的吻轻柔地落在他的额头上，在Wade闻言后反而蹭离他的方向时，将他更紧地拉进自己的怀里。他毫无睡意，大脑无比清醒地躺过了几个小时，思绪飘荡万千：他想到Wade一直以来究竟多么孤独，想到Wade现在随时都可能会死亡，想到Daken和Creed有多么憎恶他，想到他会怎样失去他怀里的人，就像他曾深爱过的每一件事。如果他停留在Wade的身边，他能拥有多久这样奢侈的陪伴？Wade难道不值得比他更好的人吗？

“对不起（I’m so sorry）…”Logan轻声道。

翌日清晨Wade迷迷糊糊醒来时，下意识地寻向本该在身边的热源，宿醉感使他头晕目眩，急需爬去卫生间，而他的手指却什么也没能摸索到，只有皱巴巴的毛毯。Wade委屈地扁起嘴，在床上打了个滚独自爬起身，直立的瞬间整个脑袋都在嗡鸣旋转，跌跌撞撞的脚步将自己绊倒在地，背后传来的刺痛让他整个人都蜷缩成一团。他必须得跟Logan谈谈…嗯，有关更适用于他们的姿势，因为他现在没办法恢复得那么快了。  
最终他还是手脚发软地踉跄到浴室，释放了膀胱里积蓄的液体，努力忽视着起床时Logan没有在他身边的事实——他可能是去麦当劳买烤酥饼之类的东西了。生出食物的念头越发向他强调昭示着Logan不在的情况，他的胃里翻江倒海烧成一团，Wade突然无比庆幸他现在是在浴室里，因为在他吐得一塌糊涂前，他能有机会爬到马桶旁边。

洗漱完毕后，他走出简单的盥洗室，目光巡视着他的衣物。他的衬衫肯定是死无全尸（toast）了，但起码Logan没有撕碎他的裤子，他迅速地穿戴好，试图四处翻找到一点Logan很快就会回来的讯号。所有属于Logan的衣服都不见了，他抱着最后一丝希望拉开昨夜在外间属于Logan的储物柜，视野里仍然空无一物，他的左胸腔深处不知何故攥起闷痛。  
“哈…还真是让我惊讶。”Wade有些苦涩地调侃道，把整理好的装备尽数塞进X特攻队官方配备的行囊里，最后深深地看了这个房间一眼——甚至连他们昨夜交颈缠绵的痕迹也尽数被清理过了。转身离开前的最后一瞬，一张白色纸片抓住了他的视线，Wade快步走向桌子，赶在需要他弯腰捡起前把他抓攥在手中。他扫过那张纸条，快速地读完上面的文字，拼命压抑不去品尝满腔腥锈的涩然，以至步入全盘崩溃的深渊。

Wade，

对不起，昨晚的一切都是个错误，以后也不会再发生。我为你变好而感到高兴，希望你能够原谅我。

Logan.  
Wade想要把这封甚至不能称作为信的短笺撕碎，扔进垃圾桶，但是他没有。他小心翼翼地将它折起，珍重地存放进贴身的口袋——  
他需要一个东西来作为提醒，提醒他，看清自己的位置和模样，去做他一直都明白属于他应该去做的事。

数月以后，Logan再度见到Wade时，是在电视里，以一个恐怖分子的名义。他孤零零地躺在地上，满身鲜血，遍体伤痕，猩红蜿蜒交错成一片，什么‘逝去总统的亡魂正义再上，X战警亦在维护和平’一类荒唐到可笑的说法在广播中流传。  
他的心脏蓦然被撕裂一般的剧痛，他听见他的队友们咕哝着Wade是多么无用，当然只会制造暴乱，但他无比清楚事实的真相。他知道Wade是神盾局雇佣的替罪羊，因为…就因为如果他死了，没有人会在意，因为他是世界上唯一一个不管对他做什么过分的事情都能默默承受的人，无论多么疼痛，多么耻辱。  
后悔几乎像是冰冷的潮水将他从头到脚湮没，他木然地关上电视，准备整理行装，回到那个愿意拯救所有人却不会支用半分薪酬的年轻佣兵身边，他再也不会疼痛，也不会孤单了。  
如果他没有自私地离开他的身边，是不是也许本可以不必拥有这样的结局？即使是遍覆伤疤与污垢，Logan忽然发觉，他仍旧觉得Wade那么美好。

他把所有的疼痛与悔憾都封压到心底最深处那个永远不会再敞开的地方，就像是他之前也曾把一切都搞砸的时候一样，然后，去做他一直都明白属于他应该去做的事。  
只是午夜梦回时，惊醒的Logan不止一次痛恨自己，为什么在过去的那几个月里，他没有陪伴在Wade身旁。

END


End file.
